Right Around The Corner - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: The wedding is coming up quickly and Steve and Catherine's friends have a few fun details to work out.


_Sammy & Ilna, you brighten every single day with laughter, friendship and support. Thank you both for the sports talk in this one! Nonna hugs, ladies._

 _REALMcRollers thank you all for the love and feedback. Thanks, too, for the plethora of birthday wishes last week! Much appreciated._

* * *

 **Right Around the Corner**

Out on Steve and Catherine's deck, Carrie took a sip of her iced tea and leaned forward in her seat. "Okay, the wedding is right around the corner, so about a date for your shower…"

Catherine shook her head. "That's really sweet, but like I told you, I don't need a shower. Care, we have everything." She looked at Steve, who was nodding his agreement.

Her best friend raised an eyebrow. "You wanna tell Grace that?" She grinned and pointed between them. "Either of you?"

Steve and Catherine shared a look and he smiled. "I guess you're having a shower."

"Wow. Who'd ever have thought all it would take was Grace's name to cave big bad Steve McGarrett?" Carrie teased, nudging her husband as Steve shrugged, making no attempt to disagree.

"And I'd feel funny registering for gifts," Catherine said. "What could we possibly register for?"

"Catherine's right," Steve added. "We don't want people buying us a lot of stuff. We're just happy they're coming."

Carrie was thoughtful for a moment, then grinned slowly. "I have an idea."

"Uh oh," John interjected, which earned him a playful elbow.

"As I was saying, how about a lingerie shower? Like Amy had?" She mentioned the shower she and Catherine had attended a while back. "You'll get a ton of new underwear and McGarrett, you benefit too …" She winked.

Steve's brows rose. "Wait, like the one you went to with the -" he glanced at Catherine. " _Prize?_ Oh no. You can't unwrap anything like that ... Gracie will be there."

Carrie grinned. "Power down, _Uncle_ Steve, I'll make sure everyone knows Grace will be there. Nothing too … risque as Grandma Ang might say. We're not talking Frederick's of Hollywood, here. Classy, like Catherine."

Catherine thought for a moment. "If you really want to do this, that could work. "

"I do. And Grace really, _really_ wants you to have a shower. It's part of our official duties, you know." Carrie quoted Grace and punctuated the statement with a nod. "Oh, and don't worry about the grandmothers, either."

Catherine shook her head with a grin. "I'm not worried about them. I'm more worried about me with them there."

Steve nodded. "We're talking about the woman who gave Catherine a Victoria's Secret gift card for Christmas."

"See, we're good to go." Carrie looked pleased. "And I'll keep it PG. I just have to warn a bunch of females, a lot of whom are sailors and cops, we're not playing any rounds of …" she waved a hand at Steve, "pin the _snorkel_ on the SEAL".

Steve looked incredulous, and Catherine barked a laugh.

"She's on a mission." John smiled affectionately at his wife. "No fighting it now."

"Okay," Carrie pulled a pad out of her purse. "So, we're doing a lingerie shower. Gotta be fairly close to the wedding because we want as many people there as possible. And nothing too risque." She winked. "That's what you've got me for."

Steve's mouth twitched in a small grin. "Catherine doesn't need risque to look beautiful."

"Awww, look at McGarrett being all romanc-y." Carrie teased a completely unphased Steve and pointed at him and John. "Now, you two, I can see you glazing over. Head for higher ground, go." She waved them towards the door. "It's time for you to meet up with Danny, anyway. Make sure you discuss the bachelor party."

Steve started to say, "I don't want a-"

Catherine's look cut him off. "Uh uh, Commander, if I have to have a shower _you_ have to have a bachelor party." She kissed him quickly, and the men stood up to leave. "Go plan one."

She heard John ask, "How many SEALs are coming?" with a laugh as they headed for the door and before turning her attention back to Carrie, she smiled at Steve's retreating from.

* * *

 **Danny and Grace Williams' Home**

"Uncle Steve, hi." Grace opened the door and wrapped him in a hug. Stepping back to let them enter, she said, "Hi John. Carrie just texted me about the shower. I'm so excited. We're gonna skype about invitations later. I have a whole bunch of ideas."

"Isn't that _classified_?" Danny entered from the kitchen. "I'm ready." He turned to Grace. "Scout's all set?"

"Yeah. He peed and he had his snack. He's all good till Esther comes in an hour." She bent to kiss the dog before picking up her backpack. "And the shower isn't classified from the _groom_ , Danno." She explained like he should have known, and all three men smiled.

Danny grabbed his keys. "Ahh, got it. Let's go." He motioned her outside and locked up as Steve and John followed. "Little change of plans. Josie just called, their cable and landlines are out. She and Linda were coming here, but she's gotta wait for the cable guy. I'm drop Grace there and meet you at Kamekona's."

* * *

 **Kamekona's Truck**

"Grace talked Catherine into a shower?" Danny shook his head with a grin.

"And she wasn't even there." John chuckled. "Carrie asked which one of them wanted to tell Grace that Catherine didn't want a bridal shower and in about two seconds they caved and the girls were plotting invitations."

"Because we don't need anything," Steve insisted. "But if Gracie wants to do it …" He shrugged.

John smiled at his old friend. "Carrie suggested a lingerie shower."

Danny's head shot up. _"What?_ No, no, no. They can't do anything involving _lingerie_ in front of Grace!"

John held up a hand. "Steve already had a canary about Cath unwrapping underwear in front of her. Carrie will keep it under control."

Danny's hands waved as he looked between the others. "She'll make sure everyone knows there's gonna be a kid there?"

"She will," John promised. "She'll make it fun for everyone, including Grace. If there's one thing Carrie's great at it's planning a party."

"As long as there's nothing …inappropriate."

Steve nodded although he still looked a little unnerved. "Carrie and Cath said they'll make sure it's tasteful."

Danny pinned Steve with a look. "No strippers."

He regarded him with raised eyebrows. "Can you imagine anyone wanting a stripper there less than Catherine?"

Danny's shoulders relaxed. "Okay, that's true."

Steve took a bite of his shrimp wrap as John said, "they don't have strippers at showers." With a smirk. He'd been privy to many of his wife's tales of planning friends' showers. He pointed at Steve and told Danny, "and Catherine insisted he have a bachelor party."

Danny snorted. "And we're back to the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. Because even though you insist you don't want one, do you know how many guys would kill for a fiancee who was okay with it? Just don't tell me you wanna go white water rafting or rock repelling …"

"We can barbecue at the house," Steve offered.

"And where will Catherine be? Because having her leave and come back to a post party mess …"

" _Be_? She can be home. She'll hang out inside."

"No, no, Steven. You do not have a bachelor party while the fiancee is home. It's against the _stupid wedding traditions_ code." Danny swept an arm over the table.

"And not the night before the wedding," Steve added.

"That's a good idea," John agreed and shrugged. "There're SEALs coming."

Danny raised his brows. "Should I be armed?" he teased.

"A bunch of SEALs, most of whom are still active duty, at a party?" John snorted. "They're legendary for impromptu competitions breaking out."

"Do tell."

"I remember hearing about Al Cuzzi's bachelor party." John chuckled. "There was a broken noise ordinance issue. _At_ _a_ _bar_." Steve grinned and took a swallow of water as John continued. "I believe that was after the shooting and swimming competition."

"Heh." Danny snorted. "Of course. Cops just get loud and loaded."

"Well, Steve being both, it'll be an interesting guest list. And I'm just sayin' a bunch of SEALs see that beach behind the house and they're gonna be running to their vehicles to grab fins for a 500 yard swim meet before the burgers are done."

Danny groaned at Steve's expression. "Oh, jeez, look at him. You'll be right there in the middle of it all." He drew a hand over his face.

Steve smirked. "Middle? What, you don't think I can win?"

"Oh, God, an evening with a whole bunch of ... of _you_? I may need a tranquilizer gun."

"Shut up, Danny."

"You know, we may be safer at the house," John said.

"Because it'll keep the insanity contained?" Danny took a swallow of his drink.

"Nah, 'cause they won't go off the wall. They won't wanna leave a disaster." John smirked. "They're all a little bit afraid of Catherine."

Danny barked a laugh. "That's perfect. Beyond perfect." He looked at Steve. "We're gonna have to keep it down to a dull roar, too, 'cause I know you want Cody there."

Steve nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Okay, babe. You leave it to us." He grinned at John who nodded.

"Anything we need, I'm on it, just let me know," he said. "Chin and Cody will be here soon and we can figure out a plan on our way to the Y."

"Any requests from the groom?" Danny knew Steve wouldn't have many requests, he'd be happy just to have his friends gathered.

Steve pointed between the two. "Just don't let anyone hire …"

"Strippers."

"Strippers."

The men said together and laughed.

"Jeez, we must be gettin' old."

"I got it, babe," Danny said seriously, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And nothing Cody can't see."

"Thanks. I … you really don't have to …"

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me call Grace." He held up his phone and waved it.

Steve huffed a sigh. His expression reflecting his love for Grace and resignation, he finished the last bite of his fish wrap and smiled. "C'mon, there's Chin and Cody." He gestured toward the parking lot. "Let's get going."

As they stood, Danny shook his head. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this basketball tournament. Most of these guys are half our age."

"Lucky we've got a secret weapon in Cody."

"I hope he can play all five positions then."

Steve looked at his partner. "We're bonding, didn't you say we're supposed to be bonding?"

"I meant we eat some wings at Side Street or something, " Danny grumbled.

Steve shrugged. "We'll do that after."

"At least at Side Street I'm less likely to end up with a broken nose."

"You won't end up with a broken nose."

"Is that a height reference? Low blow, Steven," Danny griped but his smirk gave him away.

"You said it, not me, but maybe a low blow is what you gotta worry about." Steve's tone was undershot with affection for his blustering friend.

"You know what, Mister _Football Is Really My Game_? You worry about taking an elbow to the nose before your wedding, 'cause I'm not telling Catherine your mug got messed up before the photos…"

"This is gonna be an interesting night, I can tell." John smiled as they walked to the cars, their bluster gone as quickly as it started.

* * *

Back at home, Steve came into the kitchen to find Catherine staring out the window, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, you." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin against her hair.

"Hey yourself. Everybody have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah. We actually held our own." He grinned. "Whatcha' thinking?"

"We have great friends."

"We do. Danny's all over this bachelor party thing. I suggested it be here. Barbecue in the yard. The guys can swim and surf, hang out before they eat. That sound okay?"

"That sounds like you." She turned in his arms and clasped her hands behind his neck. "We came up with an idea for favors."

"Favors?"

"For the shower. Carrie and I hate the idea of those gifts no one wants or uses. Grace had a great idea."

"Of course she did," Steve said proudly.

"Instead of a favor, Carrie will have cards made saying we made a donation in honor of the guests to the animal shelter."

"That's perfect."

"Cammie liked it." She grinned.

"Well then it's definitely a go." Steve swayed them gently. "About this shower."

"Yeah?"

"Not to repeat what I asked when you were shopping in New Jersey, and you know I think you look beautiful in anything, but classy won't mean you're gonna get high necked, long sleeved stuff, right?" he teased.

She laughed out loud. "I seriously doubt that."

"Good. Then I really like Carrie's plan."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure she's planning a bachelorette thing, too."

Confusion flitted across his face. "What's the difference?"

"The shower is for all the female guests who can make it. The bachelorette thing, which for the record, I also said I didn't need, is when a few close friends of the bride go bar hopping, to a spa or maybe a nice dinner at someone's house. There's more gag type gifts and usually sexy lingerie from the maid of honor." Catherine shook her head with a smile. "Carrie's exact quote was, 'Don't buy anything foxy for the honeymoon, that's what you have me for.' "

Steve smiled and his tongue darted out over his lower lip. "Now that gift sounds interesting."

"Figured you'd think so."

"I absolutely do, but - hey, is Gracie gonna feel bad if she can't go?"

Catherine shook her head. "She's amazing. She asked Carrie weeks ago if she needed help, even if it's adults only, she wanted to help if she could."

"That's Gracie." Steve smiled. "You think Carrie's got a plan already?"

"This is Carrie. Embarrassing the bride at least a little fits into the agenda. But she knows I don't …"

"... embarrass easily," Steve finished. "Ah, but most brides aren't Navy veterans turned cops."

"Exactly. So I'm kinda looking forward to seeing what she comes up with." She grinned.

"Well, you won't have to wait too long." His smile reached his eyes, and her heart soared at how happy he looked.

"Less than sixty seven days." She kissed him and grinned against his lips. "Not that I'm counting down till the wedding or anything."

He returned the kiss and when they broke apart, he slid his hand up her arm to cup her cheek, his playful smile matched hers. "Sixty six and a half. It's right around the corner."

#

 _End, thanks for reading_

* * *

 _If you're not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi, drop us an email at **realmcroll at yahoo dot com** with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our **Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at **community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**


End file.
